<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Painful Goodbye (Ponyboy x Johnny) by Joseph_Froggie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220451">A Painful Goodbye (Ponyboy x Johnny)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Froggie/pseuds/Joseph_Froggie'>Joseph_Froggie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Depression, Gay, I Ship It, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Froggie/pseuds/Joseph_Froggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically my friend suggested for an angsty depressing story I should rewrite Johnny's dying scene to make it more depressing and intertwine some JohnnyBoy into it lmfao- So this was created.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Painful Goodbye (Ponyboy x Johnny)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I greatly procrastinated on this but I finally got it done and I'm kinda proud of it. I do not own The Outsiders, Characters belong to S.E Hinton. hrhrghrhgrh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boy was stumbling rather  blindly towards his destination, lost in thought. He had been here once before but… this was different. His friend was in there, crippled and unable to move due to what had happened back at the church. It played back over and over in his mind, a frown curled on his face. He was clearly distraught from the events. </p>
<p>It also didn’t help that he had just come from the rumble, in which the greasers had won. That didn’t make him feel any better though, he was just worried about Johnny right now. </p>
<p>Pony was brought back when he felt the small bouquet of flowers in his hands started to slip. He lets out a soft sigh and regrips it, looking in front of him. He could see the hospital from here. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath before exhaling. He then only realized there was no breeze outside, it was mildly warm and he was relieved. He then continues walking, soon reaching the building.</p>
<p>He walks in, keeping his gaze low. Was it always this quiet…? It felt like he was the only one in there. He speaks to the person at the front desk and nods, then walking down the hallways. He looks up for a moment, listening to his breathing as well as his footsteps. He had never felt more alone in this moment. It felt he had been walking for hours, before he soon got to the room. He looks at the door, reaching out for the door knob. He doubts himself for a moment before turning it and walking in slowly as to not disturb the quietness.</p>
<p>His gaze immediately flashes over to the boy laying in the hospital bed, then he looks away again. He hated to see his close friend in such a state. He lays the flowers on the counter and turns to Johnny, who appears to be asleep right then. He felt hot tears start to run down his face as he actually looked at Johnny. Was… was he crying? He took this as a time to feel weak and cries, almost falling onto the ground. </p>
<p>“Pony…” Johnny utters. Johnny hadn’t really been asleep, he just had his eyes closed. He hadn’t been able to rest from his body being in so much pain. Pony looks up at the mention of his name and sees the other. </p>
<p>“J-Johnny… I…” Pony starts, unable to get out anything else before bursting into more tears, not being able to stop himself. Johnny frowns as he looks over at his friend on the floor on the verge of a breakdown. </p>
<p>“Pony… Don’t cry.. Please, everything will be okay…” He says. Pony looks up at him, an expression of distress on his face. “Come here under the bed so we can talk…. Face to face, okay? Just me and you…” Johnny smiles the best he could. The other nods and crawls under, wiping his face. He looks up at the other for a few moments, just staying silent and stares at him. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Johnny… I-I got us into this a-and it’s my fault, I’m sorry,” Pony says and looks away, more tears running down his cheeks. “A-And now e-everything's bad and-” He was cut off by feeling a hand on his cheek followed by a soft groan of pain. </p>
<p>“Pony, please don’t blame yourself. I know you feel responsible but… you shouldn’t,” Johnny says in a soft voice, smiling down at Pony as he wipes his tears away with his thumb. “If I’m being honest, I went back into the church to impress you because… because I like you a lot, Pony, I always have… I wanted you to think I was cool and tough but… I’m not,” He chuckles. “I’m not even attractive.”</p>
<p>Pony’s eyes widen at his words. “Wait, you really mean it? Johnny…. You.. You didn’t have to… I already think you’re cool and tough,” He smiles, “And if I’m being honest, I like you too… I just never said anything about it…” He felt happy about this, but there was also sadness.</p>
<p>“Oh Pony… I’m sorry for the way I am, I should have said something earlier…. Now look at the mess we’re in,” Johnny says quietly, looking away. Pony shakes his head and says, “No, you don’t have to apologize for anything.” </p>
<p>“But why?”</p>
<p>“"You don't have to apologize for the way you are, you shouldn't have to. It's okay." </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before Johnny brought Pony’s face close, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Stay Gold Ponyboy, stay gold…” He says in a hushed voice, his breath beginning to get deeper. Pony smiles, placing a hand over the other’s. Soon enough, Johnny closes his eyes and stops breathing. More tears run down the boy’s cheeks as he clutches Johnny’s hand.</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if I made them out of character or something- Critique in the comments is greatly appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>